gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
We Are Young
We Are Young es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Hold On To Sixteen, cantada por Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, Santana y Mercedes. La versión original pertenece a la banda Fun. Contexto de la Canción La cancion es presentada despues de las seccionales con New Directions en el auditorio sentados mientras que Rachel y Fin comienzan a cantar, seguidos de Quinn con Sam y en el coro se les une el resto de New Direction, justo en ese momento Mercedes alza una nota llegando con Sugar, Santana y Brittany que tambien cantan la cancion pero se encuentran lejos de New Dirctions, por lo que Quinn va por Mercedes, Rory por Brittany y Artie se lleva a Sugar en su silla dejando a Santana solo que es llevada a donde estaba el resto de los chicos por Rachel. Todos siguen cantando hasta que aparece el Sr. Shuester y todos se abrazan dando a entender que las ex-Troubletones estan ahora en New Directions. Letra Give me a second I I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state my lover she's waiting for me just across the bar My seats been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget but between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies you know I'm trying hard to take it back so if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Tonight we are young so let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun Now I know that I'm not all that you got I guess that I I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart But are friends in back So let's raise a cup Cause I found someone to carry me home Tonight We are young So let's the set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young so let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight Carry me home tonight Just carry me home tonight The world is on my side I have no reason to run So will someone come and carry me home tonight The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir so will someone come and carry me home Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun Tonight We are young so let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight thumb Imágen de Portada del Sencillo Proximamente Videos thumb|300px|left|Escucha la Versión Completa Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hold On To Sixteen Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones